Melinda Warren: Her Story
by Sakura Mouto
Summary: Set in 1654, when Melinda Warren moves to America with her daughter Prudence. What events weren't told in the Charmed Series about Melinda? Read here to find out! Easy on the flames please! * Author's Note*
1. Prologue - Boarding the Ship

Hello everyone! I'm Sakura Mouto! This is my first Charmed Fanfic but I watch Charmed every   
Thursday so I'm not anywhere clueless about it! Anyway, this story is about Melinda Warren. Her   
story in 1654, when she moved to America with her daughter, Prudence according to the book   
"Whispers From the Past".  
Also, I would like to write like they did back then ex: Where are thou? Alright? Ok!  
Here's Melinda Warren's Story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own this story!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Prologue - Boarding the Ship  
  
"Prudence Warren! What do you think you're doing?" Melinda Warren demanded to her daughter.  
  
" I told you to never use your you-know-what in public!" she scowled.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother." Prudence said looking at the ground.  
  
Prudence had used her telekinetic powers to make a suitcase float to her out-stretched hand, in   
the middle of the street! Prudence was 9 years old and was a free spirit. Though she was full of  
energy, she did very well in her studies. Even if she seemed like a normal teenager, she had a   
secret. She was a witch. Her "gift" was telekinesis, the power to move things with her mind.  
Melinda herself was also a witch. A very powerful one too. Instead of possessing only one "gift",  
she had three. Telekinesis, the power to Freeze Time and the power to receive visions of the past of future.  
  
"Come now. The ship is leaving in an hour so we have to hurry. You don't want the ship the ship   
to leave without us do you?"  
  
" No Mother. But why don't you just use your...."  
  
Melinda shot her a warning glare telling her to keep her mouth shut about the subject. They then  
continued to walk towards the dock.   
When they reached the dock, many people were lined up to get on the ship. Melinda and Prudence  
waited 45 minutes before they could board the big ship. They had reserved a private cabin which   
was very expensive, but worth it. They seen six or seven families in one cabin as they were   
heading towards their cabin. Melinda also wanted a private cabin because she knew that her   
daughter wouldn't be able to keep their secret safe for two whole months. This way, Prudence   
could develop her power more secretly. Prudence needed to able to defend herself if a warlock or   
demon were to attack at any moment. Hopefully, a demonic magic user will not appear aboard the   
ship in the next two months. Their cover would be blown! What would they do?  
When the young ladies, reached their cabin, they saw that it was very small. But it would do.   
They didn't need much room anyway. At least they had less of a chance if getting the deadly   
plague if they stayed in their cabin most of the journey. It was definitely no cruise! That's  
for sure! There was only a double bed on the room. No dresser nor furniture were in sight. The   
little window also had no drapes.  
Melinda sighed.  
  
"Prudence, unpack our belongings in the right corner of this room and I'll put my things on the   
left. `You'd better get used get used to this room. We'll be here for two long months."  
  
"Ugh!" Prudence said while putting her index finger in her now oval-shaped lips to show her   
disgust.   
  
"Prudence!"  
" I'm sorry Mother."  
  
Prudence thought the anger at her Mother aside. She was mad at her Mother for scowling at her   
when she did something that was either rude or un lady-like.  
Prudence sighed and started unpack her things.   
Five minutes later, the ship began to leave the dock. Suddenly, a tall man with black hair,   
brown eyes appeared on the deck on the ship in peasant clothing. Then he exploded in evil   
laughter.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ok I know that was really short but that's what I consider a prologue sorry! If I get five reviews,  
I'll put up Chapter 1! So, reviews = chapters. Deal? Ok!  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Power 


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Power

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I didn't know that my idea would  
be so popular! My new policy is every 10 reviews = a chapter. I can't write one chapter in one   
day! Sorry. At least give me three days. But since I promised a chapter for five reviews last   
time, I'll post one now, but it won't happen again. Ok? Ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own the idea of the story. There are only a few pieces   
that are explained in Charmed that will be presented in the next chapters.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Power  
  
After a month of being on the ship, thirty passengers had died from the deadly plague.  
Many were on the near death and several were now suffering from it. Very few were as healthy as  
they were when they left their homes. The remaining travellers stayed in their cabins most of   
the time so they would have less of a chance of getting the awful plague. Melinda and Prudence   
were two of the few that remained healthy. Mostly because of Melinda's wise decision to purchase a   
private cabin. While the ladies stayed in their cabin, they practised magic. Prudence's power had   
grown quite a bit since they had left England which was essential if any demons or warlocks were  
to attack them at anytime. Prudence needed to be able to defend herself . Also,Melinda hadn't  
had any visions since they had left their home country. Which she was grateful for. No visions   
meant no trouble. It was almost like having a break. Even though people were dying all around you.  
Visions took a lot out of her and vanquishing demons and warlocks wasn't her favorite pastime.  
The passengers on the ship counted the days when they would step on solid ground again.   
According to the captain's crew, they should be arriving in the New Land in a week ahead a of   
schedule. The remaining travellers cheered when they heard the news. They were really happy.   
The young ladies were currently practising magic.   
  
"Now Prudence I want you to use your telekinesis on my suitcase and throw it against the wall on  
the opposite side of this cabin. Now I don't want you to let the suitcase crashed into the wall.   
I want you to stop it right before it touches the wall and set it down into the floor. Alright?"  
  
" But Mother, what if I make a big noise by letting the suitcase crash into the wall?"  
  
" If the situation comes up, I'll freeze the suitcase before it crashes." Melinda then motioned  
her daughter to perform her task.  
  
Prudence raised her arm and out-stretched her hand towards the suitcase. Instantly, the  
suitcase started to float in the air. With a sudden wave of her hand, the suitcase whipped   
towards the wall at the opposite side of the room then before the suitcase hit the wall, the   
suitcase suddenly stopped, and lowered slowly onto ground.   
Prudence smiled at her success and started to jump up and down.  
  
" I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" she cried.  
  
" Prudence calm down or people in other cabins will wonder what's going on!" Melinda said.  
Prudence stopped jumping and turned to face her Mother.  
Melinda went over to her daughter to give her a hug. When she did she felt her daughter tense up  
and gasp.  
Melinda immediately released her daughter to see what was wrong and saw that her eyes were closed.   
When her eyes opened, she head fell onto her mother's shoulders panting heavily.  
Melinda brought picked up her daughter and carried her to their bed and set her down on it.  
  
" Prudence! What's wrong?" she said in a soft tone.  
  
" I saw a tall man with black hair knocking on the door, you opened the door and he asked you if  
we had some herbs to heal a wound he had. You gave him some herbs and he thanked you and....."  
  
" What happened Prudence?" Melinda still in a soft tone.  
  
" I couldn't hear what he said because he whispered it to you and you blushed. Then you left."  
They were both silent for a few minutes.  
Melinda started to think about what her daughter had just said.  
  
"I wonder," she thought, " could just have a ......"  
  
" Prudence, are you sure you saw all of that when we touched?"  
  
" Yes..."  
  
Now Melinda was absolutely sure.  
  
" Prudence, what you just had was a vision."  
  
Prudence pulled away from her Mother and stared at her with a shocked expression.  
  
" A vision? But I can't have visions! You have that power! Not me! What's going on?" she cried.  
  
Melinda tried to calm her daughter down.  
  
" Prudence, this is a very good thing! This means that all of your hard work paid off."  
  
"How?"  
  
" Usually when a witch's power has reached a very powerful state, the power develops more.   
  
Sometimes, the power brings more opportunity. Sometimes a new power is given."  
  
" Did that happen to you Mother? I mean you have three "gifts"."  
  
" No. In my case, my powers all came at the same time. It was not all that pleasant to try to control  
three powers at once. I wish I had the same leisure like other witches but I guess I was destined  
to have all three."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I don't know Prudence. I guess we'll have to find out when we're ready. Or should I say when  
I'm ready. Anyway, why would you get that kind of vision. Nothing bad happened did it?"  
  
" No, he just wanted some herbs and make you blush."  
  
" I guess we'll just ha..."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Melinda. She got up and went to answer to door.  
When she opened it she heard a little gasp from Prudence behind her. Melinda didn't gasp  
but was a surprised to see a tall man with black hair standing at the door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
So what do you think? Review to tell me! They encourage me a lot. Remember 10 reviews = a chapter! Thanks to the people who did reviews!  
  
Chapter 2 - Hugh Montgomery 


	3. ﻿Chapter 2 - Hugh Montgomery

Hello everyone! I'm back! Thanks you so much for the reviews! Here are some answers to your   
questions!  
Angel - I can't answer your question because it's a big part of it. Sorry!  
Corey - I don't think Prudence is going to have Astral Projection.  
There, I'll do that to answer all of your questions unless they give out part of the story!   
Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Also, I would like to apologize for the delay. My internet connection was POOF! Gone! We had to fix  
it and it took a week! I would have posted it sooner and the repaired man just left 15 minutes ago!  
So here's the chapter! Hope you all like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but I do own the idea of the story. There are only a few pieces   
that are explained in Charmed that will be presented in the next chapters.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - Hugh Montgomery  
  
" Hello. May we help you?" said Melinda to the tall handsome stranger.  
  
" You might be able to. My name is Hugh Montgomery, and I was wondering if you had any extra   
herbs I could use? I just received a wound and and I don't have any herbs to heal it. Once we   
arrive in America, I will surely make it up to you of course."  
  
Melinda stared at him suspiciously. After her experience with demons and warlocks, she knew to   
never trust anyone other than the people in her family and the friends she'd known all her life.  
She was leaving all of that behind when she stepped onto the ship a month earlier. Hugh was tall  
, had black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, which him look very handsome. But Melinda still   
kept up her guard.  
  
" Yes, I think I do. Please wait a second. By the way, my name is Melinda Warren and this is my  
daughter Prudence." she said while gesturing towards the bed.   
  
" It is a great honor to meet the both of you." he said with a big smile.  
Melinda searched for about five minutes for healing herbs when at last she found some.  
  
" Here you go! Sorry it took so long. It was the first thing that I had packed a month ago so   
naturally it was at the bottom of my suitcase." Melinda said a little embarrassed.  
  
" Oh that's all right. It's nice to get out of our cabin. Five people have died in our cabin   
since we left England. I tell you it's a miracle I'm still healthy!" Hugh said the smile never   
leaving his face.   
  
Melinda smiled.  
  
" Hugh, why don't I patch up your wound?" Melinda asked.  
  
Hugh's smile became a little bigger.  
  
" Thank you. I would like that. Like I said it's nice to finally get out of our cabin!" he said.  
  
" Would you like to have you travelling campaigns come in here too? It would be no problem."   
Melinda offered.  
  
" I would love to invite them. But I don't have any. I came alone. I have no family nor friends   
on this trip."  
  
" That's so sad!" exclaimed Prudence.  
  
" It HAS been lonely, but I know I'll new friends fast when I reach America." he said.  
  
Melinda smiled.   
  
" Let's get started on your wound. Where is it?" she asked.  
  
The wound was on this right leg. Hugh had injured it when he feel off his bed and his leg had hit  
a piece of wood that was sticking up from the floor. He hadn't notice it before he never cautioned  
himself of it. He was 24 years old, the same age as Melinda, and gave from London. He had owned  
a popular clockshop back in England. An old friend that he had moved to America a year earlier  
had offered a partnership deal in America and he had accepted it.   
  
" It must be great to have such a great opportunity!" exclaimed Prudence now pouncing on the bed   
slightly.  
  
" It is." agreed Hugh. " I just know it will be a great experience."  
  
" But what about your clockshop?" asked Melinda.  
  
" Oh I sold it to a nice old fellow. He was very eager to purchase it." replied Hugh.   
  
A little bell that signalled that it was dinner time rung.  
  
" Well I'd be going now. They won't serve my dinner in here. Their very strict."  
  
" I guess you're right. Come back anytime. It was great to talking to you. Come back anytime you  
like." Melinda invited.  
  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'll see you later then?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Hugh bent over to whisper something to Melinda. When he backed away, Melinda was blushing   
slightly.  
  
" Good Bye." he said then he walked out the door.  
  
Melinda turned and smiled at her daughter.  
  
" Well, that was a pleasant afternoon wasn't it Prudence."  
  
" Yes it was. What did Hugh whisper to you Mother?"  
  
" Oh nothing Prudence. Nothing." she said with a slight smile on her face.  
  
" Mother, I kno..."  
  
A knock on their interrupted Prudence and Melinda was glad. She didn't want Prudence asked too   
many questions. At least, not on an empty stomach. She went to get their dinners.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Well, that was a little longer. Again sorry for the delay. I couldn't even get close to another  
computer to upload it! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!  
  
Chapter 3 - Arriving in America 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hello everyone!   
  
I'm writing to say that I'm not abandoning his story, so don't worry. July has been murder and   
so I haven't able to update anything and now I'm leaving on vacation! My luck huh? So I'll be   
gone for the next few weeks! So, when I get back, I'll have a few chapters to post. If I get hold   
of a computer before then, I'll post what I finished writing. But don't expect any miracles!   
Athough I have revised the ages of Melinda,Prudence and Hugh in the chapters that I've already   
posted! Here are the new ages:  
  
Melinda - 24  
  
Hugh - 24  
  
Prudence - 9  
  
That would make Melinda 15 when she had Prudence and in the old days, that was normal, I think...  
  
Hope everyone is having a great summer holiday!  
  
Sakura Mouto 


End file.
